


Of Unicorns and Chicabis

by desade1970



Category: The Borgias, The Borgias (2011)
Genre: Blasphemy, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 04:17:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desade1970/pseuds/desade1970
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story about a lot of fabulous creatures: Unicorns, monsters and not in the least: chicabis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Unicorns and Chicabis

He waited. He waited knowing that it could not be long now. The rain had developed in a real gush battling the windows.  
He heard the light pitter patter of her slippers coming down the hallway. He heard her stopping at the door. Lingering ever so lightly . But then the door opened and …

There she is. At last.

"Chezza, I cannot sleep. The rain. The cold. May I come in?"

To keep up appearances he grumbles something about the nuisance of little sisters. The humiliation of being treated as a mere hot-water bottle. But at the very same time he is lifting the sheets inviting her in. Happy she slips onto his bed and into the covers and snuggles into his side. Goose pimples erupt all over his body. God, her feet are as cold as the cubes in their mother’s ice-house. He firmly tucks her feet in between his thighs and she starts purring like a cat.

"Chezza, would you mind telling me a bed time story? Like you used to do when I was a child?"

"When you USED to be a child? It seems to me that you still ARE a child."

"Chezza, PLEASE!!"

She is sulking incarnate now. He tries hard not to betray any sign of amusement. He would be in for a serious bashing – and not just a verbal one. His sweet little sister can develop into a cat showing her claws in no time and not at all being shy of using them. She rarely does show this side to him though. 

"Mmmh...And what kind of story would you like to hear? What kind of story should I tell you since you are so grown up now?"

"Well, what about one with unicorns? But not the biblical beastlike ones, brother. I would like to hear something about the pretty ones." 

"Not ANOTHER one! Those unicorns walk around all day looking for a maid and the only thing they ever appear to be doing then is to lay down their heads in the damsel’s lap… Now, what kind of a story could this be? A VERY BORING one, that’s for sure. Besides, nobody ever has been reported of actually seeing one. Not that I have heard or read of and I have checked into the matter."

"Chezza, unicorns BREED by laying down their heads into the lap of a virgin. You have to ask the right people. Did you ever bother to ask a VIRGIN about this or did you just ask one of your stuffy tutors or some of the Vatican staff? Johannes Burckhardt of all men? Most probably, virgins are the only ones who ever had the chance to meet a unicorn. And I very much doubt that those lady-acquaintances of yours can be considered to be maidens. – If there ever has been one she would not have stayed a virgin for long in your company anyway."

Well, his little sister certainly has got a point there. Both, in regard to unicorns and to his “lady- acquaintances”. However, she should not know about such things. And he is not referring to the unicorns. He sighs. The Vatican is no place at all to preserve one’s innocence for long. A kingdom if he only could keep hers. He sighs again. No chance. Father has made his wishes known already. 

"God, Chezza, don’t be boring. Where is your imagination?"

She is fidgeting but careful to keep her feet in their resting place. His reputation as the FABULOUS BIG BROTHER is at stake. His mind is racing and thank god he is kissed by one of the muses. Which one? That’s out of his grasp right now. And it’s a very, very light kiss only.

"Well, I will not be able to tell you a fine story about unicorns. But would you be interested in hearing something about chicabis? I have to warn you, though. It’s very likely to sound more like a description of nature and could offend your special sense for poetry. Sorry for that."

Nevertheless, he has caught her immediate attention. 

"CHICABIS?? What’s that?"

"Well, a chicabi, Sis… Chicabis, Sis – unlike unicorns – appear to be of the fair sex. And they seem to come in different sizes and colors. They are tiny at first. But they grow."

"They come in different sizes and colors? And they are tiny at first and they grow?? How would YOU know?"

"Well, Sis I have never met a unicorn, that’s for sure, but I can assure you that I have met a chicabi. To be exact, this very chicabi came to me one day. More or less out of the blue. - And no, I am not pulling your leg! So most of what I am going to tell you about chicabis is not hear-say but first-hand experience or deduction." 

"Where do they come from?"

"I am not quite sure about this. But you have seen the maps in Father’s study? Remember the big one showing the edges of our world and placing the monsters there? Right near the Garden Eden? HIC SUNT DRACONES. They originate from some place around there, I guess."

It’s too dark to see her face. But he feels she is getting tense. She is frightened. Despite his learning story telling has never been one of his accomplishments. Quod erat demonstrandum. She reaches over and rests her head on his breast. He in turn starts playing with a strand of her hair.

"So chicabis are monsters? And you have met one? This is scary!"

"No, they cannot exactly be called monsters. But they can be scary. Especially, when they have cold feet and want to be warmed."

Now she knows. Immediate punishment for him. 

"Ouch! Correction: They ARE monsters. Stop hitting!"

They are struggling. Anxious not to hurt or bruise he only uses as much strength as it takes to keep her off. To calm things down he tries flattery.

"Very lovely monsters." 

Her efforts are getting considerably weaker. He smells her hair. 

"Mmmh. And her smell. I love her smell. Lemon and Jasmine. Very interesting."

One last kick against his shins then she settles into his embrace again. 

"So you like the smell of this chicabi? Lucky you she takes a bath every day and has had her hair washed yesterday." 

"Lucky me, indeed."

She sniffs his armpit and the side of his neck. 

"Neroli. Not bad, Chezza. Not bad at all. But back to chicabis. So they are tiny first but they grow. They originate from somewhere near the edge of the world and they have cold feet. They smell nice. What else?"

"Once, they have decided to be your chicabi they obviously stick with you. No way of getting rid of her. Although her cold feet …Sometimes I really wish her feet would be just a little bit warmer."

This earns him another kick but then she laughs softly and moves on top of him. Holy innocence! His arms close around her reflexively. She starts toying with his shirt lacings – opening the upper ones. She caresses the tiny patch of hair on his breast. Suffer little chicabis, and forbid them not, to come unto me: for of such is the kingdom of heaven. 

"What else, Chezza? What else can you tell me about chicabis?",she purrs.

Unfortunate for him, he is not god’s son but the pope’s and a man only. And this swiftly develops into his own private purgatory. He turns taking her with him, spooning her from behind. The situation is somewhat improving. He is moving from the inner circles to its outskirts. 

"They like to cuddle." 

"O yes, Chezza. They really like to cuddle. What else?"

"You will have to do their bidding. You cannot escape a chicabi.Try to escape fate."

"I really come to like them."

They lie in silence for a little while. Synchronizing each others rhythm of breathing. He dares to toy her hair again. Then he has come to a decision. 

He takes a deep breath then jumps off the edge of his world. Hurtles down right into the abyss. Leaving shame and fear behind. Leaving integrity behind. Where unknown there place monsters? No, where unknown there place chicabis.

"No, I cannot escape you. I love you. I am yours and yours alone, Lucrezia."

The enormity of his confession leaves him paralyzed. He does not dare to move. He does not dare to look. But when he finally does he notices that his revelation is completely lost on her. Obviously, chicabis – or at least this very one in his arms – need a lot of sleep. He will have to add this to his list of characteristics for this species.

**Author's Note:**

> I took the liberty to use the phrase: "Where unknown, there place monsters" out of Pat Barker's REGENERATION trilogy and used it to my own purposes. Please forgive me. In regard to the maps: Funnily enough there really does exist a so called "Borgia map" in the Vatican library although I could not find out any details. And last but not the least: "I blaspheme. I know. But it is for a higher purpose.".


End file.
